Currently, there are two basic types of tampons used for feminine hygiene. The first type is a digitally insertable tampon which is designed to be inserted directly by the user's fingers. The second type is an applicator style tampon which is designed to be inserted with the aid of an applicator. Both types are usually made by folding or rolling rectangular strips of absorbent material into a blank and then compressing the blank into a cylindrically-shaped pledget. The pledget may or may not have a cover. In both types, a withdrawal string can be attached to the pledget. The combination of a pledget and a withdrawal string is considered a useable tampon product. The tampon can then be wrapped and packaged for sale. In the applicator style tampon, the tampons can be assembled into an applicator prior to being wrapped and packaged.
Tampons work by acquiring vaginal fluids, including menses, at the interface between the tampon and vaginal wall. To ensure this contact, current tampons alter the vagina immediately upon insertion. This alteration contributes to early premature, “by-pass” leakage. After the tampon absorbs the vaginal fluids, including menses, most tampons begin to expand uniformly and globally, further contributing to this leakage. At the same time, the tampon begins to become more flexible and conformable to allow for a better global/macro fit to the vagina. This predetermined and uniform tampon response that drives this global/macro expansion is governed by the tampon construction and materials.
Even when fluid is acquired locally and the deformational forces on the tampon by the vaginal environment are applied locally, with current tampons the construction or materials of the tampons inhibits or constrains their capacity to expand or adapt to give a local/micro fit. These constructions and materials force the entire tampon to respond to these local fluid acquisition and deformational forces through material connectivity or material stiffness.
When attempts are made to allow for more local adaptation in tampon constructions, the constructions do not acquire the fluids well because of inadequate contact area because they cannot match the local contours of the vaginal wall or are not conformable enough to adapt to the women's individual local contours (e.g. folds and convolutions) found on the vaginal wall. In addition, these attempts create integrity issues with the tampons that lead to portions of the tampon remaining within the vagina after tampon removal. This inadequate contact is especially true during the wiping action of the vagina by the tampon when the tampon is inserted and removed.
Current tampon construction processes construct these inadequate tampons that have this predetermined and uniform tampon response. They create these constraints, inadequate contact area, and integrity issues in order to drive this predetermined and uniform tampon response and, therefore, limit the tampon from effectively responding locally. New construction processes will be needed to construct tampons that overcome the inadequacy of current tampons.
There remains a need for a tampon that responds locally to meet the individual protection needs of women and processes to make such tampons. There remains a need for a tampon that prevents leakage of body fluid after being inserted into a woman's vagina. There remains a need for a tampon that provides efficient utilization of the entire tampon structure during use. There remains a need for a tampon that provides a customized fit to the anatomy of a woman's vaginal cavity. There remains a need for a tampon that can deform and come into contact with the folds and convolutions of the walls of the vaginal cavity and acquire any contacted fluid.